ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation
Alaina Gleen: Summer Vacation is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Twentieth Century Fox Animation for 20th Century Fox. It is the third installment in the Alaina Gleen reboot series, following 2013's Alaina Gleen 2. It was directed by Mike Bell and Emma Maxwell from a screenplay by Kiel Murray, Michael Berg, and Nicholas Stoller, and a story by series creator Thalia Ward, and Ash Brannon. The film stars the reprised voices of Kristen Bell, Bill Hader, Zac Efron, Taylor Swift, Rainn Wilson, Andy Samberg, Mandy Moore, Jonah Hill, Maya Rudolph, Jack McBrayer, Danny McBride, Wanda Sykes, Jodi Benson, Steve Buscemi, and Matt Damon as well as the new voices of Jason Drucker, Stephanie Beatriz, James Corden, Nick Kroll, and Kristen Wiig. Alaina Gleen: Summer Vacation ''premiered on July 23, 2017 in Los Angeles, and was released in the United States on August 18, 2017, in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and select IMAX theaters. It received mixed reviews from critics, but was a huge box office success, grossing over $911.8 million worldwide, making it the highest-ever grossing film based on an animated television series. The film received a nomination for Best Animated Feature at the 45th Annie Awards, and was also nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 90th Academy Awards. Plot ''Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Alaina Gleen: Summer Vacation ''was originally scheduled for a May 19, 2017 release. However, in November 2016, Fox announced that ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul and Alien: Covenant would be both released on that date, and Alaina Gleen: Summer Vacation would instead be released on August 18, 2017. Alaina Gleen: Summer Vacation ''premiered at the Regency Village Theater on July 23, 2017. The film received a wide release in the United States on August 4, 2017 and in Australia on September 23, 2017. The film was shown alongside ''The Lost Umbrella, an original Fox animated short directed by Alessandro Carloni. In June 2017, Fox and Dolby Laboratories announced that they would show the film in Dolby Cinema along with other upcoming Fox Animation Studios films. On February 12, 2019, Fox published the screenplay of the film along with Puppet Pals: Forever After's screenplay online. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on February 8, 2017, and was shown before The Lego Batman Movie, Gabriel Garza 3, Beauty and the Beast, Power Rangers, The Boss Baby, and Smurfs: The Lost Village. * The official theatrical trailer was released on May 29, 2017, and was shown before Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Cars 3, Transformers: The Last Knight, Despicable Me 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming,'' and The Emoji Movie''. * A 95-second sneak peek of the film was released online via 20th Century Fox's YouTube channel on July 7, 2017. Category:Films Category:IMAX films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Films based on television shows Category:3-D films Category:Fox Animation Studios animated films Category:Fox animated features canon